The present invention relates to sensor systems. More particularly it relates to a multifunctional sensor system which may include an intrinsic optical fiber sensor interrogated by modally controlled excitation light carried by an excitation optical fiber, wherein the sensor system may capture the sensor modulated return light with an array of return light optical fibers.